bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon's Former Face Arc: Supression of the Demon
A Hollow was currently running through a forest. From it's arm, blood was dripping. There was a large, bloody hole in it's chest and gut. It was wounded and on the run. "They finally found a Shinigami capable of handling me in a fight!" The Hollow thought, it's glowing yellow eyes narrowing. It landed on a tree branch, and jumped off. The Hollow had come to the Soul Society to feed, as it's preference at mealtime was the delicious taste of Shinigami. Unfortunately, there had been one lying in wait, a strong Shinigami. The Hollow had engaged in battle and it payed the priced. It's left arm was all but useless. Footsteps were rapidly approaching, and the Hollow knew the Shinigami was on it's way. "Come out." The Shinigami's voice sounded. "So this is the notorious Konzetsu, the Hollow feared througout the Soul Society. I never knew you'd be running like a coward." The Shinigami's head turned, his eyes fixed on the spot where he knew Konzetsu was. He held up his hand, forming a small blue orb. A Kidō spell. "I guess I'll finish you off." Konzetsu's yellow eyes widened. "OH NO YOU FUCKING DOOOON'T!" The Hollow jumped out from the tree, opening the mouth to it's mask and forming a larger, red orb in front of it's mouth. "Shit, a Cero!" The Shinigami had to make a dive as Konzetsu fired the large Crimson blast of energy. It missed the Shinigami, but hit something behind him, creating a large explosion. As he turned to look and see what was destroyed, Konzetsu took it's chance, opening a Garganta and fleeing into it. A place to hide "Anywhere, anywhere!" Konzetsu though desperately. "Take me anyway, a place to recover." Running along the path formed by it's spiritual pressure, it literally broke out of the Garganta, fragments landing on the ground as it was bathed in the sunlight of the World of the Living. Konzetsu hissed. It's always difficult to breath in this world, but now, wounded, it was nearly suicide. "I need to find some place to recover... someone to possess." Konzetsu's trademark ability was possession, similar to the Hollow Metastacia, but far more complete. It could hide inside one of the meat sacks' bodies here, until it was able to fully recover. It's eyes began to scan the area, looking for someone suitable. The streets, surprisingly were emtpy. It turned around, and, it was lucky it did, because a Senkaimon began to open. "Shit! He tracked me!" Konzetsu imediately took this as a chance to make a break for it, and running along the empty streets, until it hit a busy marketplace. People. Finally. Konzetsu knew that if he possessed one of them, it would delay the Shinigami's finding him only temporarily. But... "There!" Konzetsu could feel itself being lifted from where it was standing, zooming in a non-material state, towards a woman. Konzetsu knew it was a success the moment it felt a small amount of physical form. There was a soul here, underdeveloped. Konzetsu devoured it in a matter of seconds. The Hollow had taken this moment to inhabit a fetus. Here, the Shinigami would not find it. Not anytime soon... To be continued